Complete Opposites
by ReadingReticent
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the nerd of her school who is always being bullied. One day, while being chased by the bullies she runs into Natsu Dragneel. What happens when he recognizes her in school? Will he be her first friend or could it be more? First story. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Complete Opposites

This is my first story so it probably won't be very good but I hope you can enjoy it ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy Heartfilia was your typical everyday nerd. She wore her hair strait down every day to hide her face. She wears somewhat baggy clothes so that she doesn't stand out in a crowd. Then for shoes she always just wears black high top converse.

Every day she gets bullied in the halls on her way to class. Then after she gets to class she gets bullied until the teacher arrives. She has no parents so she goes home to an empty house each day and has to treat her own wounds. Her life was not one you would want to have.

Today on her way to school she encountered some of the bullies that she would normally see in the halls. "Hey! It's Blondie! Get her!" They started to chase after her when she started to run from them. She bumped into a hard chest when she was rounding a corner. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the ground but it never came.

"Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the arms of… Natsu Dragneel. He was one of the most popular boys of the school, Gray Fullbuster was also popular but Natsu might be more.

Lucy squirmed out of his hold not making eye contact. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me. If you see people come around the corner can you tell them I kept running down the street? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone we even met." She said as she ducked into an alley trying to hide from the bullies.

As if on cue, a group of people also rounded the corner and saw Natsu standing there all alone. "Hey, Natsu did you see a blonde nerd pass bye here?" A girl from the group asked, trying to act flirty in front of him. This girl had long white hair that went to her mid back. Natsu had heard of her before, her name was Angel. She was the leader of the group that bullies every girl she thinks might become more popular than herself.

"Yeah, she ran passed me and just kept running. I think I saw her run into the coffee shop over there." Natsu said pointing to a small café on the corner of the street.

"Thanks I hope we can talk sometime." Natsu just nodded trying not to be rude. She extended a hand. Confused, he looked down to see a folded piece of paper. "Here, it's my number call me and we can set a date."

Natsu grabbed the paper but said nothing. He just watched as they took off running to the café he had pointed to. After they had entered he looked into the alley to see if she was still there, but she was gone. 'I wonder who that was.'

~Later that day at school~

Now it was already third period and Lucy had already gone through her daily beating, but today was a little worse than usual because they couldn't find her after they had gone in the café and was frustrated.

She had math now sand was not looking forward to it. Math was one of her few classes she had with Natsu. As soon as she walked through the doors of the classroom she did a scan to see if he was there, luckily he wasn't. She let out a sigh of relief and walked to her seat in the back corner by the window.

Almost immediately she heard the girly cries of fan girls as Natsu walked in. Without thinking Lucy looked up and accidentally made eye contact with him, as soon as it happened she looked away because she was shy and she was hoping he had forgotten about what happened before school.

Not saying anything Natsu turned away from everyone and walked toward Lucy. "You're the girl from this morning aren't you?" he said sitting in the seat next to her.

Being shy Lucy didn't look at him instead she looked at the ground and spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about, sorry." She lied praying that he would be the stupid popular jock and believe her.

However, much to her disappointment, he saw right through her lie. "No, it is you. Why were those people chasing after you?" asked Natsu, concern clearly in his voice.

"For one it's none of your business and two why are you even talking to me? I'll ruin your reputation if any more people see you talking to me." She said finding bravery somewhere in her. She looked up at him to see what his reaction was and got surprised to see a look of hurt on his face.

Natsu feeling a little hurt that she would think that he's like the typical popular guys. "I don't care about my reputation. If I want to talk to a beautiful girl I can. People can think whatever they want about me."

Lucy was taken aback by what he had just said. Then blushed madly realizing he called her beautiful. Before she could say anything else the teacher walked in. Natsu sat next to her for the rest of class passing notes every now and then.

After math Natsu followed her out and into the halls. "Hey, I never got your name. Can I also get your phone number so we can talk?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm… My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I don't have any paper to write my number on sorry." She said trying to get to class without being harassed.

After a little bit of thinking Natsu handed her a pen. "Just write your number on my hand." He had finally gotten her number. "Can we hang out sometime?"

"Maybe, I have to go to class bye." She said waving shyly walking to her class.

"Bye I'll text you later." Natsu yelled after her seeing her turn and nod to him. As Natsu walked in the direction of his own class he pumped his fist in the air. "YES!" He yelled, people giving him a weird look.

 **Well that's it. I might leave this as is unless I get 10 reviews saying to go on(not that I think that'll happen) I'm sorry if you didn't like it but I'm not very good at writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your support! For everyone who commented on my story, here's another chapter.**

 **Daiclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

After Lucy had agreed to Natsu texting her, that was all he could think about. A couple times he would get yelled at by a teacher to pay attention in class because they had asked him a question and he wasn't listening to what they were saying. Other than that the day went by smoothly for Natsu.

The school day was now over and a certain pink haired male was running back to his house. Skillfully Natsu whipped out his phone and started punching in the numbers Lucy had written on his arm. Done adding Lucy to his contacts, he was thinking of what he could say to her when he did text her. 'Hey it's Natsu, wanna hang out sometime?' No that's used too much. 'What's up? Natsu here, just wanted to say that I wanted to hang out sometime. Do you?' That's just weird. After a while of trying to figure out what to say to his new friend he got it.

"Don't freak out, it's only Natsu. I was wondering if I could come over sometime to get to know you. Since we're now friends I don't want to find out you're part of an assassin clan then get killed in my sleep ;)" The text read when he was done. Soon after the text was sent his phone started going off. Flipping it open, he looked to see it was Lucy like he thought.

"Okay I guess you could come over sometime but I just need to know when you want to come over." As soon as he read what she said he couldn't help his signature grin that appeared on his face. Typing a response he started out the door of his house. The text said "Right now"

Seeing this, Lucy's eyes widened. Running in a panic, she was frantically cleaning up her house. After that was done she took a shower got dressed and made a snack, sliced an apple. Having just finished cutting the apples Lucy was cleaning her stuff she used when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it she saw a very happy Natsu waiting for her to open the door. When he realized she was standing there he said his hello and just walked in.

"Hey Luce nice place you have here. You live alone?" he asked, searching her house, finishing in her bedroom. He then began roaming through the drawers of her dresser.

"Natsu Don't open the top two drawers, I'm going to get some snacks I made earlier." Hearing what she said, naturally, he would have to open them as soon as she left. So that's exactly what he did, and realized that they were her underwear drawers. When Lucy returned she saw that his face was bright red."Are you okay? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" She asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks, so about those snacks can I have some?" He asked trying to change the subject. Lucy showed him the slices of apple that she cut to look like a rabbit. Natsu looked at it and in the blink of an eye the apples were gone."That was really good, thank you. Can you make some more? I'll help." Natsu said sounding hopeful.

Lucy just smiled and nodded leading the way to the kitchen with the plate in her hands."First we need to cut the apples into small pieces. Then we need to peel them and cut out two small pieces for where the ears are going to be. I'll start cutting the apples did you want to try that, or did you want to peel them after I cut them?" She asked bringing two apples out of a basket in the middle of her kitchen table.

"I'll cut the apples with you so you can show mw how to peel them. I'll cut this one." He said grabbing an apple out of Lucy's hands, he then went to find a knife. Looking around for five minutes trying to find a knife, wasn't working. Giggling, Lucy went over to a kitchen drawer and pulled out two small knives and handed one to Natsu."Thanks. So how big do I need to cut these pieces?"

"About the size this one is." She showed him the piece she had just cut. Getting the hang of dhow to cut the apples they ended up cutting four apples."Now we just have to peel them and you know how to do that don't you?" Natsu just nodded and peeled half of the apples. By the time they were done making the rabbit apples, they were both hungry so they went almost as fast as they did with just Natsu eating them. Now it was around six o'clock and there they sat on her couch bored out of their minds.

Out of nowhere Natsu's phone started ringing. Flipping it open he saw that it was a call from Gray Fullbuster, another popular person who is friends with Natsu but they are always fighting."Hey, what do you want ice princess?" He said as he answered the phone, coming straight out with an insult.

"The rest of Fairy Tail and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out in town, flame brain?" He responded with another insult. Fairy Tail is a group consisting of seven people who are the most popular within their school.

"Sure I'll go but can I invite some to come along?" asked a certain pink haired male with an evil glint in his eyes. Lucy saw this and knew she wasn't going to like what was about to come. She started silently moving off the couch and out of the room, but before she could reach the door Natsu saw what she was doing, and started to chase her around the house.

"I guess you could. What's the screaming in the background? Are you watching a movie or something?" Gray asked, a little nervous as to what his friend was up to.

"Great! Thanks, I'll meet you at the park in fifteen minutes. Bye." Was the last thing spoken between them as Natsu hung up right after."Luce! Stop running! We're just going to meet up with some of my friends!" He shouted after her, they were now running down the street, coincidentally in the direction of the park. This just made Natsu grin and run faster.

"No! I don't want to meet anyone! You'll never take me alive!" Was the last thing she said, then a minute later Natsu had Lucy in his arms carrying her bridal style, making her let out a squeak in surprise. "Let me down!" She was now flailing her arms and legs.

Finally reaching the park Natsu put her down but almost immediately saw Fairy Tail and grabbed her hand basically dragging her over to them with him."Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." He said bringing Lucy in front of him and Fairy Tail."This is Lucy, but I call her Luce. Luce, this is Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy." He said pointing to everyone as he said their names and continued. "By the way, everyone here is dating besides me. The weird couples are Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy. I don't know how anyone can like Gray or Gajeel though." Natsu could feel the two who were mentioned, glaring at his back. "Luce, you are now a part of Fairy Tail. Welcome to the family" He said with his signature grin, Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief.

 **Sorry it took me so long to update. I still have school, but in a couple of days it will be my summer vacation and I should be able to update a little quicker. I've been trying to think of things for this chapter and this is what I came up with. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and I hope you all like this story as it goes on. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been reading a lot of stuff like other fanfics and manga.**

 **But enough about that!**

 **On to the story!**

 **Diclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Previously on Complete Opposites_

 _Finally reaching the park Natsu put her down but almost immediately saw Fairy Tail and grabbed her hand basically dragging her over to them with him."Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." He said bringing Lucy in front of him and Fairy Tail."This is Lucy, but I call her Luce. Luce, this is Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy." He said pointing to everyone as he said their names and continued. "By the way, everyone here is dating besides me. The weird couples are Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, and Gajeel and Levy. I don't know how anyone can like Gray or Gajeel though." Natsu could feel the two who were mentioned, glaring at his back. "Luce, you are now a part of Fairy Tail. Welcome to the family" He said with his signature grin, Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief._

By now Lucy was waving her hands in front of her face frantically."No no no no! I can't be part of Fairy Tail! I'm not popular enough!" She yelled trying to talk them out of it."Besides, I just met all of you so how can I just automatically join the group? I'd just ruin your reputation."

Everyone in Fairy Tail just looked at each other confused as to why she would turn down an invitation to join Fairy Tail. People don't usually say no to join in their group. In fact a lot of people ask them to be in it, but after that they don't really talk to those people much.

Erza decided to break the silence first. "What do you mean 'ruin our reputation'? We don't care about any of that stuff. It doesn't matter if we're popular and you're not. I want to become good friends with you but if you don't want to I can understand."

Lucy was at a loss for words. Someone other than Natsu wanted to be her friend? Realizing Erza was standing there waiting for her to reply."I would love to be friends with you! It's just, Natsu is my first friend and I don't really know how to interact with other people that well. I hope you could forgive me if I do something wrong." She said shyly barely looking at them.

"Of course we would. Right?" Erza asked turning around glaring and glaring at everyone.

"Aye!" They all replied at once, including Natsu.

Out of the corner of her eye the blonde could see a petite bluenette hiding behind who she was told to be Gajeel."Hi your Levy aren't you?" She asked smiling warmly at her. Levy just smiled meekly and nodded."Then can I call you Levy-chan?"

Smiling brightly Levy had said yes and they started giggling."Then I'll call you Lu-chan since your name is Lucy! I want to be great friends with you."

"If you like to read then you and shrimp here will be great friends." Gajeel said making Levy put cutely at the nickname he gave her because she has always been short.

Lucy's eyes just widened at what Gajeel had just said, then out of nowhere, the blonde pops up in front of Levy holding her hands."I love to read! However, like I said earlier, I've never had friends before so I've never gotten to read with or gotten to discuss a book with anyone." Lucy said kind of sadly, since her love of reading was really high. After that, the two girls just kept talking about books they've read giggling or squealing at something that's happened in a book. Fairy Tail just stared at them and sweat dropped.

For the rest of the night, Lucy got to know a lot about the people in Fairy Tail. Also some very unneeded things.

~The Next Day At School~

As Lucy was walking alone to her next class which happened to be gym, she heard her name being called from down the hall. Curious she turned in the direction the shout came from and saw Natsu running toward her waving. Smiling she waved back.

"Hey. What's your next class? If it's in the direction mine is I'll walk with you, but if it's not your just going to have to deal with not walking with the Almighty Natsu Dragneel." He said sounding way to confident in himself. Lucy found this funny and started quietly laughing at him. Natsu heard her laughs even though most people wouldn't have because he has always had really good hearing for some reason."What's so funny?"

Lucy just walked a little faster and teased him about it."Oh, nothing. I have gym right now. So, will the 'Almighty Natsu Dragneel' be walking be to the girls changing room?" She asked teasing him a little more.

Hearing this Natsu slightly blushed and turned his head so she wouldn't see, but that was a little too late."Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" She asked a little worried, then realizing it was from what she had sad she started giggling again, making Natsu blush even more.

"Stop laughing! I'm gonna head off to my class. I'll talk to you at lunch. See ya!" He said going ahead, waving as he said bye. Lucy just smiled at his blushing face.

During gym they played volleyball, but Lucy wasn't in the game so she wound up talking to Levy who happens to be in her gym class. Not paying attention Lucy got hit in the face with a volleyball and had to go to the infirmary with a bloody nose.

As Lucy walked in, she looked around and realized that the nurse wasn't there. Sighing, she sat on a bed and grabbed a tissue to try and stop the bleeding. Showing no signs of stopping the bleeding, Lucy just gave up and waited on the bed for the nurse. After waiting there for a couple more minutes, the door of the infirmary opened to reveal the nurse standing there shocked that there was someone in here.

"How long have you been here?"

Lucy just shrugged."Around five minutes."

"What's the problem?" Asked the nurse, looking like she didn't even care.

"I got hit in the face with a volleyball and now my nose won't stop bleeding." Lucy replied, sweat dropping at the nurse's concern.

"How about this..." She began turning towards Lucy finally. "You can just go home and I don't have to deal with any of this ridiculous paperwork?"

Scared at what she would say if she had stayed any longer, Lucy left the nurse's, packed her stuff up, and went home. As she was walking to her house a couple of guys came up to her and tried to flirt. Saying she didn't want to talk to them she started walking again, but they just kept following her. Soon it came to her running away from them trying to reach her house.

Not paying attention she ran into someone falling on top of them. Getting up to see who it was, Lucy gasped in surprise.

 **Hehe cliffhanger. I really had no idea where I was going with this chapter to be honest, but I hope it came out alright. It's summer vacation now so I'll try to update quickly but that might not happen. I'm sorry if you find it's moving really fast. I've tried to stop that but I don't think it worked. Please review with any comments you have about the story or/and with any advise on how I can improve:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Diclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 _Previously on Complete Opposites_

 _Scared at what she would say if she had stayed any longer, Lucy left the nurse's, packed her stuff up, and went home. As she was walking to her house a couple of guys came up to her and tried to flirt. Saying she didn't want to talk to them she started walking again, but they just kept following her. Soon it came to her running away from them trying to reach her house._

 _Not paying attention she ran into someone falling on top of them. Getting up to see who it was, Lucy gasped in surprise._ _  
__

Staring wide eyed at the blonde man in front of her, Lucy sat on the sidewalk."Laxus..."

Laxus is Lucy's older brother who left the house because of their father when he was eighteen. After he left, Lucy was kept in contact with him for five months, she never heard from him again. That is until now.

"Lucy! I haven't seen you in years! how have you been?" He asked hugging the life out of her. Lucy just sat there stunned that he was actually back and in front of her."Lucy? Are you okay?"

"I-is it actually y-you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm home Lucy." A warm smile spread across his face.

By now Lucy was crying out of happiness."Welcome home Laxus." All this time they were in the middle of the sidewalk, now hugging. They were getting a lot of weird looks from passing strangers.

The rest of the day was spent with Lucy and Laxus talking and filling each other in on what happened while they had lost touch. Laxus ended up falling asleep on her couch, and Lucy didn't have the heart to wake him. Suddenly, she felt a breeze pass through her house. Confused with the breeze since she had closed all the windows, Lucy went to look around the house. Coming to her bedroom she found the window above her bed was wide open. Looking around quite freaked out, she slowly walked over to the window.

"Hey Lucy." Came a voice from a corner. Screaming, Lucy turned around to find a pink haired boy grinning childishly sitting by her desk."What's up?"

"Geez, Natsu you can't do that to me! I'm gonna get a heart attack next time!" She yelled."How did you even get in here?!"

"The window, duh. How else would anyone get in?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe the door like a normal person?!" Without realizing it, she had woken Laxus up and he just walked in.

Yawning, he walked over to Lucy."What's wrong? I don't know why, but it sounded like someone was being...screamed...at." Laxus then turned and found Natsu sitting on the floor staring up at him.

As if they had rehearsed this a thousand times, they turned and looked at Lucy."Who is this?" Only Laxus sounded really angry and Natsu was just curious. At this Lucy sweat dropped.

"Well first, Laxus this is Natsu my friend. Natsu, this is Laxus my older and protective brother." After the introductions Lucy could feel the glare her brother was giving Natsu, which he didn't notice.

"Luce, why didn't you tell me you have a brother?" Natsu asked actually sounding a bit hurt.

"Well...because he kinda disappeared a few years ago. So I didn't really see the point in talking about a memory that hurts to think about." She said looking down at her hand that she had clasped in front of her. Hearing this, Laxus started to feel really guilty about leaving her with their father.

Natsu was confused by what she said."Why did he disappear?" Neither of them answered his question and wouldn't even look at anything besides the floor and wall."Are you just going to leave me unanswered? C'mon, tell me. Talk to me. You can trust me with thi-."

"NATSU! There are just something's that shouldn't be talked about!" Lucy yelled cutting Natsu off. Realizing what she just did, Lucy mumbled an apology and walked out of the room. Leaving two stunned males alone in the room, looking at the door in disbelief.

Laxus was the first to snap back to reality. Looking over to check on the boy, he sighed when he saw a worried look on his face."She didn't mean to yell at you. Our family is a really touchy subject for her. You see, when we were little our parents were very loving and cared for us deeply, but then..." Suddenly his face took on a somewhat broken look. "Then our mother died in an accident protecting Lucy. Our father blamed her for our mother's death and took out all of his sadness and anger on Lucy. I had tried to stop him countless times, but all it did was make him angrier. Eventually, I couldn't take the sight of Lucy being hurt anymore and left. We had kept in touch for a while but, for some reason, she stopped responding to anything I did to talk with her. When I got word that our father had passed away, I came back as quick as I could. I'm glad she has friends she can depend on, but..." A dark aura appeared around Laxus. "If you ever do anything to hurt my little sister I'll kill you."

Seeing the serious look in his eyes made Natsu shiver, that look had reminded him of Erza when she's angry. Quickly He got up and ran to where he thought Lucy would be. Finding her in the kitchen making hot chocolate, he decided to check on her."Luce..." Having not realized he was there Lucy quickly turned her head in surprise. As she did this Natsu's eyes widened at what he saw on her face, tears."Look, I'm really sorry for prying so much back there. If you don't want to tell me things, that's fine."

Lucy was wiping off her tears trying to get them to stop."Judging on how long you and Laxus spent up there, I'm guessing you know about my father." Natsu couldn't say anything so he just nodded in response."I'm actually okay with what happened back then. Thanks to that happened, I got to meet you and everyone in fairy Tail, I got friends." she said turning to Natsu smiling warmly. This just made him even more upset. Suddenly, Lucy was being brought into a tight hug, causing her to blush bright red."Natsu, I'm fine." He hugged her even tighter.

"No, it's not fine. How can you say it is? I would never be able to get over something like that. I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. All of Fairy Tail, too. We are your family now. You may still have Laxus but you also have us. You're not alone anymore Luce." Natsu was standing in front of her with that goofy grin of his plastered on his face. How could anyone keep from smiling at this moment, Lucy sure couldn't.

"Thanks Natsu, I have a family I'm proud of. I couldn't ask for anything better right now." What neither of them noticed until now, was that Laxus stood leaning against the frame of the kitchen walkway smirking at them. Which not only caused Lucy to blush again, but surprisingly, Natsu blushed as well, catching both siblings off guard. "Natsu?"

Realizing he was blushing and that they saw him, he blushed even more and after very quickly saying bye ran out of the house. On his way to his house he couldn't help but be a bit surprised himself. 'Why was I blushing?! I mean, sure, she's cute and nice and smart and...' Catching himself he shook his head to try to stay on track. 'What was that?! Why are these thoughts popping into my head?!' Suddenly he stopped walking and his eyes were wide."Do I like Lucy?"

 **New chapter! Yaaay! Start of romance is happening earlier then I was going to have it but oh well. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 _Previously on Complete Opposites_

 _Realizing he was blushing and that they saw him, he blushed even more and after very quickly saying bye ran out of the house. on his way to his house he couldn't help but be a bit surprised himself. 'Why was I blushing?! I mean, sure, she's cute and nice and smart and...' Catching himself he shook his head to try to stay on track. 'What was that?! Why are these thoughts popping into my head?!' Suddenly he stopped walking and his eyes were wide."Do I like Lucy?"_ _  
_ ___

Lucy and Laxus still stood in her kitchen shocked at what they just saw. However, Lucy was thinking way differently than her brother. 'Was he really just blushing? He looks so cute when he blushes. I want to see that again.' She realized what she was thinking and blushed bright red. This didn't go unnoticed by Laxus.

A mischievous smirk appeared on his face causing Lucy to be very confused."So, my little sister has grown a lot since back then. Who would have thought that you would have a crush?" Lucy's blush was so deep it could rival Erza's hair."I knew it. I just wouldn't have thought you would like someone like that."

"You're wrong. I don't know if I like him or not. I probably just think of him as a best friend, I'm almost certain he thinks of me that way. I want us to stay together for a long time, even if it's just as friends." Lucy looked up at Laxus and smiled warmly before turning in the direction of the door."Well, I have school tomorrow so I better be going off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

~Time Skip(Next day at school)~

Lucy was walking to her next class when she heard her name being called."Lu-chan!" She looked in the direction of the voice to find Levy coming towards her.

"Oh, L-Levy-chan. H-how are you?" She asked nervous about talking to her.

"Great. Have you seen Gajeel? He saw something and walked off when I was talking to him, now I don't know where he is."

"No, s-sorry. Is your class t-this way too?" Lucy was hoping she could walk with Levy since she hasn't gotten to talk with a girl for a while.

"Yeah, Gajeel always walks me to class, but like I said he left." She said, heaving a sigh at the end.

"T-then would you mind w-w-walking with me today i-instead of him?" She was nervous that Levy wouldn't want to talk with her any more than she had to, and Levy not responding wasn't making it any better.

"Sure! That'd be perfect. Also, you don't have to be nervous around me you know. I'm your friend, I'd never hurt you." And with that said, they set off towards their classes. Unfortunately, Levy's class was first so Lucy was stuck walking by herself after that.

Before she had reached her classroom a small group of people stopped her in the halls."Hey, Blondie! I saw you and Levy from Fairy Tail talking and walking to class together. You don't really think she's your friend do you?" A kid named Cobra was the one to talk first. This was the group of people that always bullied her. Lucy was scared and couldn't answer, this made him angry."Oi! Answer me damn it!" Lucy flinched and whimpered a bit in fear when he yelled.

"S-she is my friend. We met a few days ago." Lucy was surprised when they all atarted laughing right after she said that."W-what's so funny?"

"What's funny is how stupid you are." This time a girl named Angel answered since Cobra was still laughing too hard to talk."Have you heard the rumors?" Lucy just shook her head in response."They say that Fairy Tail will meet someone, call them a friend, then never say another word to them and they are soon forgotten. If you want you can carry on pretending to be their friend, but you will just get abandoned in the end."

By now Lucy was on the brink of tears."W-why should I b-believe anything you tell m-me?!"

"It is completely up to you to believe us or not." They started walking away and Lucy started to stand up and walk to class."However, Lucy, we are not trying to hurt you right now, we're trying to keep you from getting hurt. Now hurry off to class before your late or we could beat you here and now." the terrified blonde ran to class after hearing that.

"Hey Angel, why did you warn her? We would usually just beat her up." Racer, who had been waiting quietly finally spoke.

"Because..." An evil smirk appeared on her face along with an evil glint in her eyes."she's our toy and we can't let people get close to her and try to stop us. We especially can't have Fairy Tail against us, if they go against us then the whole school will stick with them. That can't happen or it's game over for us."

~Time Skip(At lunch)~

Fairy Tail was eating their lunch at their usual table when they saw Lucy come into the cafeteria with a bento. Natsu looked her and blushed at what he had found out last night. Gray saw his blush and smirked, then decided to call her over."Lucy, why don't you come eat with us? There's an empty seat right next to Natsu." The said boy heard this and glared at Gray, who in returned just smirked.

Everyone was surprised and a little hurt when they saw Lucy look at them and turn away like she never heard Gray in the first place."What's wrong with Lucy?" Erza asked to no one in particular but Natsu decided to reply anyway.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." As soon as the words left his mouth, Natsu was standing up and walking towards Lucy. She saw this and ran out of the cafeteria before he had managed to get to her. He felt deeply hurt by her reaction as soon as she saw him. He wasn't going to leave it like this, so he ran after her."Luce, wait up! Stop! I said stop!" As he said the last thing he had gotten hold of her arm and made her stop.

Lucy decided not to look at him."L-let go of me."

"No, I refuse to let go until you tell me what's up" He had a tight grip on her arm.

"J-just let go, y-your hurting m-me!"She was trying to tug her arm free from him but it was futile.

Natsu felt bed for doing this but he was really worried."If you at least look at me I will release your arm."His tone was serious and she knew she had to do what he said to be able to leave. So she looked at him with a scared expression, scared of being abandoned by her first friends. Natsu however, thought she was scared of him so he jerked his hand away from her and backed away."Sorry. I didn't think I hurt you this much. I'm gonna go back to lunch, you don't have to hang out with us if you don't want to. Bye." And with that said Lucy was left in the hallway all alone.

When Natsu came back into the cafeteria Fairy Tail immediately came running over to him."Where's Lucy-san? What happened?" Juvia asked looking quite worried.

Natsu's bangs were casting a shadow over his eyes."Nothing happened. I'm going back to the table." He sounded very lifeless and spoke very quietly, this caused everyone to become worried about what went down in the hallway.

"Is Natsu okay? If he's like this right now, then something really bad must have happened with Lucy or he didn't catch her." Jellal said

"He's not going to say anything about it, so we'll just have to ask Lu-chan." Levy said with determination on finding out what happened.

Everyone else happened to reply at the same time."Aye!"

~Time Skip(Walking home from school)~

Fairy Tail was frantically searching all over the school trying to find Lucy before she went home. They really wanted to know about the fight(if they even had one). Then right before they had given up finding her, Gajeel spotted her walking to the school gates. All anyone could see was a herd of people running at top speed for the entrance gate.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET!" Before Lucy could even turn around in confusion she was tackled to the ground by Levy, Erza, and Juvia.

"H-hey, what are y-you guys doing?" Lucy was rubbing her sore head which had hit the ground in the tackle.

"Lucy-san, please tell us what happened between you and Natsu during lunch. When he came back he wasn't himself, he sounded so lifeless, so broken." Juvia said sounding as if she was about to cry. Gray walked over and put a hand on Juvia's shoulder. Lucy's eyes widened at what was just said, but then she heaved a sigh and sat up with the other girls.

She just smiled and looked at all of them before talking."Nothing h-happened. H-he caught me, we t-talked, he said bye and t-that he was going back to lunch. That's all."

"Are you sure that it's all of it?"Jellal asked sounding skeptical.

"Yes, I'm sure. W-while I'm thinking about this, why d-didn't you guys just ask Natsu about t-this? I-it would have been much f-faster." She figured he didn't tell them and this would get them to stop asking questions, and sure enough it worked.

"Well bye. We'll see you tomorrow." As they left, Lucy couldn't help but think about what Angel said.

'I won't be seeing you tomorrow, or anytime after that. I refuse to be hurt by the people I care about. Especially you, Natsu.'

 **This chapter got posted a lot faster than I thought it would. Sorry if you come across any mistakes, I don't read over them. So if the mistakes are really bugging you and maybe making you mad, then I'm really sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Diclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 _"Yes, I'm sure. W-while I'm thinking about this, why d-didn't you guys just ask Natsu about t-this? I-it would have been much f-faster." She figured he didn't tell them and this would get them to stop asking questions, and sure enough it worked._

 _"Well bye. We'll see you tomorrow." As they left, Lucy couldn't help but think about what Angel said._

 _'I won't be seeing you tomorrow, or anytime after that. I refuse to be hurt by the people I care about. Especially you, Natsu.'_ _  
_ ___

For the next few days Lucy Heartfilia and Fairy Tail had no contact what so ever. They would try to get her number from Natsu told them he accidentally deleted it when going through his contact list, which made them quite confused. Every once in a while someone would see Lucy, but before they could reach her she would take off in the other direction. Without her the group noticed a great difference in Natsu. Before she came, Natsu was a goofy person who was almost always smiling, but after she appeared he was even happier than before and everyone knew he cared for the girl. Now that she was gone he changed tremendously. He barely talked, wouldn't do anything when Gray would insult him, even allowed Gajeel to punch him in the face and just walked away. They all knew they needed to find that girl and fast.

After a week of being ignored, Fairy Tail was sick and tired of this. Natsu walked around a corner just in time to see everyone make a decision on something. Turning to look at him, Erza, Levy, Juvia put on sickly sweet smiles and walked over to him."Ne, Natsu" Levy started. "Could you bring us to Lu-chan's place?" At the thought of going over to Lucy's house the image of her scared face popped in to his head.

Natsu turned around and began walking away when Erza grabbed his arm stopping him."Natsu, What's going on between you and Lucy?" When he didn't answer she continued."You haven't been yourself ever since she stopped talking to us. Whatever it is you better hurry up and do something about it before you lose her forever." Natsu's eyes widened at hearing her say this.

He turned hesitantly and looked Erza in the eyes."H-how did you know I like Lucy?" Was it that obvious? He thought he had hidden his feelings pretty well, even from himself.

Erza smiled at him and let go of his arm allowing him to turn completely and face her."When you would talk to her your face would light up in excitement and when she would have to go you would give off a feeling of 'I don't want you to leave'. I can tell she feels the same way about you. If you don't confront her with these feelings, you will lose her and regret it for the rest of your life. Now go to her house and wait for her." Natsu still felt very hesitant to find Lucy.

Juvia saw this and knew just the thing to give him that extra nudge."Natsu-san, you don't have to confess to Lucy-san, but if you don't you will just have to stand on the sidelines watching Juvia and Gray-sama together." At the end of her sentence, Juvia ran over to Gray and started clinging to his arm. Gray saw what she was doing and gave Juvia a big hug making Natsu competitive again.

"Just you watch. Lucy will be my girlfriend and it will be you who watches us from the sidelines!" With that said Natsu ran to Lucy's house, going in through the window above her bed and waiting in her living room for Lucy to come home. As he was walking over to her couch to wait, he remembered her brother was staying with her. Taking a quick look around he decided Laxus had gone out in town or something. Plopping down on the couch he knew he sat on something and immediately stood up. He Just sat on Laxus who was sleeping! Shit! He was going to kill him! However, being sat on didn't seen to wake Laxus up.

Realizing inside wasn't the best place to talk with Lucy, he went outside and made sure to lock the door again before he closed it. After about five minutes of nervous waiting, a golden haired girl was standing, wide eyed, at Natsu Dragneel. Quickly, she tried to go around him and into her apartment."Ex-excuse me"

In shock that she would just go around and ignore him, he stood there frozen before snapping back to reality. Sudden anger and sadness took over as instead of moving for her he blocked the entire doorway. She could clearly see that if she wanted in her apartment, talking with him was the only choice."Are you that scared of me that you would just ignore me?" Hurt evident in his voice.

His words took Lucy by surprise. Why would he think she's scared of him?"It's n-not you I-I'm scared of." She didn't dare look him in the eyes.

The sadness had vanished and anger was all that was left, and it wanted out one way or another."If it's not me then what are you so afraid of?!" He saw her flinch at his sudden outburst and immediately felt guilty.

"I don't want to be alone." With this her voice cracked and tears burned the back of her eyes."Not again. I can't get abandoned again." Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a tight hug."Natsu?"

The said boy started shaking and she could tell he was about to cry."I'm sorry Luce. I'm so sorry. We were never going to leave you alone. I know how it feels to be abandoned. I never want to feel that pain again. I never want anyone in Fairy Tail to feel that pain. Most of all, I never want you to feel that pain again." He was about to break down in her arms but he didn't care. He also hadn't told her the what he originally came for. He absolutely had to confess."Lucy, I love you" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers."Before you say anything, please think this over. In three days, I'll be waiting under the sakura tree in the park at six o'clock. Please tell me if you'll go out with me then." And with that, he left.

Lucy was frozen in front of her door, when it slowly opened revealing Laxus. Realizing she could move again, she walked past him and into her room. After sitting on the edge of her bed for about ten minutes a knock sounded at her door. Laxus came in and sat right next to her on the bed.

After a few moments of neither of them talking, he broke the silence by letting out a sigh."So, Lucy. What are you going to tell him?" Finally they looked at each other.

"I...I don't know. There are so many different scenarios running through my head right now. What if I say yes and we break up and he never talks to me again? What if I say no and he never talks to me again? Like I told him, I don't want to be alone anymore." The way she was talking and breathing really fast told him that she was freaking out because of this.

"He promised you he would never leave you right? Well, he may act like a huge idiot, but I don't think he would break his promises, especially to the one he loves." A smirk appeared when I blushed at the mention of him saying he loves her. the older brother may look like he wouldn't even bother looking at anyone other than family but he's actually an alright judge of character.

She stood up and walked to the door and stopped with it opened, she then looked back over her shoulder at him smiling."Yeah, I'll think of my answer without worrying if he'll leave me or not. Thank you. What did you want for dinner? I'll make anything as long as it doesn't take to long." His ears perked up and he shot his head in her direction.

"Anything? Really? Then how about curry. I haven't had that in a long time and I remember when you would make it, it'd turn out delicious." They both smiled and walked out of the house to buy ingredients for the curry. Tomorrow was the first out of three days she had to come up with an answer and she was ready for it.

~Time Skip~

Lucy hadn't even made it to the entrance gates yet when she heard her name being called. Hoping it wasn't any of Fairy Tail, being she still felt unsafe around them, she turned to find a familiar white haired girl running towards her. Hesitantly, she stood still until Angel was walking into school with her. The lead bully did most of the talking since Lucy was still scared of her. That day her daily beatings didn't occur and she found it quite weird that they were being nice to her. They even ate lunch with her. Something was definitely going on here.

After lunch was a class she didn't have with anyone from her old bullies or Fairy Tail, but she did have it with a certain pink haired boy. This was going to be weird. She walked into class and immediately scanned the room for Natsu. Finding he hadn't gotten to here yet, she sat down in her seat and began getting her things ready. Suddenly the doors opened and there he stood, staring right at her making eye contact. As quickly as it happened, they both looked away blushing, people looked at them in confusion but quickly putting the thought aside as the teacher walked in telling everyone to "shut up and sit down".

Neither Lucy or Natsu could concentrate the entire class, and even missed an announcement. Natsu heard about what it was from a friend and Lucy over heard two girls talking about it. THEY HAD AN EXAM COMING UP! It also had to be on the same day Lucy had to answer the world out to get her?

That was their last class of the day so Lucy quickly packed up and walked out of the room before anyone from Fairy Tail or the other gang could find her there and try to talk. She didn't particularly like talking at school and had lived most of her life only talking if she was called on by the teacher or if she would get beaten if she didn't tell someone something. She had been raised to only talk when it was her turn to do so, if she talked out of turn she would get scolded by her father.

Natsu saw her leave and realized how anxious he was for the three days to be over. He had finally confessed to Lucy but...what if she didn't love him back? They could still be friends, right? Then he noticed that she had spent all day with the bully crew. Were they forcing her to be with them? Whatever it was, it wasn't going to turn out good. Hopefully it would happen after she gave him her answer, otherwise it could affect her answer and he would have no idea how to comfort her.

During his walk to the train station from the school, he saw Lucy, Angel, and Cobra going into a small cafe. The same cafe they had been told she ran into when he first met Lucy. Alost immediately after remembering the thought he whipped out his phone and texted asking if everyone wanted to hang out. Their replies hadn't been what he was expecting. Levy and Gajeel were at the book store and she didn't want to leave. Erza and Jellal had Student Council and had a lot they needed to get done. Juvia was with some other friends of hers. The only person who came was Gray.

Gray had been told to meet with Natsu at the sorta new coffee shop near the park. When he walked in the first thing that got his attention was a mop of pink hair in the corner. Walking over, he sat in the seat opposite of Natsu and sighed."And, why are we in the corner? It makes us look all dark and gloomy. Can't we move over one table or something?"

Clicking his tongue, Natsu turned around and moved to the chair behind him. As Gray sat down, he tried to start a conversation."Why did you want to meet up all of a sudden?"

The coffee he had ordered for himself and Gray finally arrived and he took his sweet time sipping it. Annoyance was practically radiating off the raven haired male. After five minutes of just sipping the coffee, he answered making someone's annoyance grow greatly."Just bored I guess."

The rest of the day was filled with fighting between the two. Luckily Lucy hadn't noticed they were there because she had her back turned toward them.

Now on the second day, she was carrying her stuff for her second class when she was tripped. Her books scattered everywhere and a small group of people were laughing. Still on the ground trying to pick up all her books, Lucy was reaching for another one when a girl took and held it above her. She started to go through the pages of her notebook, when someone ripped it out of her hands and held it out or Lucy. Looking up she realized it was Jellal who was also gathering other books of hers."Here. It's your notebook, right?" Lucy just nodded her head yes and took her book back. After being helped up by Jellal, Lucy looked around and saw that everyone had already left for class.

"Th-thank you. We better get to class before we're late. Bye." And with that said the blonde walked away and in the direction of her classroom. Jellal just stared in shock that she actually talked to him. He was going to have to tell the group. Their time of no contact has ended and hopefully everyone will be talking to the blonde again in a couple of days.

At lunch, he practically ran to their regular lunch table and seeing everyone was here he told them now."I talked to Lucy again. She didn't seem like herself though."

"What did Lu-chan say?!" Levy was glad to hear that he got to talk to her but she wanted to be the one to check on her.

"All she did was thank me for helping her. Then she left for class after realizing we'd be late and warned me to hurry." This disappointed everyone a bit.

The day passed without much else happening. Well, other than Laxus finding his own place and finally leaving Lucy's house.

Without warning, it was already 4:30 of the third day and Lucy was flipping out. She had her answer for Natsu but she didn't know how to tell him. Trying to calm down, she went to her room and accidently fell asleep. When she woke up again she looked at her clock and jumped at the time. She only had fifteen minutes to get there! She took a really quick shower and after getting dressed ran to the park.

Once she got there, she looked under the sakura tree and found Natsu standing there looking up at the petals. She walked over to him, trying to calm down as much as she could."N-Natsu." He turned around quickly having not realized she was there.

He sighed in relief and leaned against the trunk of the tree."I thought you might not come. I'm gald you did no matter what your answer is." He smiled and nodded indicating for her to give him her answer.

"Natsu, I h-haven't known you for v-very long and I-I don't know much about you, a-and you don't know m-much about me." Hearing her say this he started feeling a bit sad as he guessed what her answer was."H-however, I would l-like for us t-to get to know each other more. M-my answer is...y-yes, I would b-be very happy if I were your g-girlfriend." She mumble the last word but he still heard it. Natsu ran to Lucy and picked her up in a hug then swung her around in the air. They both laughed and were happier than they ever were before.

 **Wow. That was a lot of writing. It's 3000 words. I'm sorry for the long time it took me to update. I've been feeling a bit depressed and when I was about have way through this chapter all my progress got deleted, I also don't get ideas for the chapters before I start writing so I kind of just go with the flow until I'm done. Anyway, please review and tell me if there is anything I should fix or work on for this story. Also if you have ideas for future chapters I would love to use them. These chapters are not reread by anyone, so I probably have quite a few mistakes so I'm sorry about that. That's it for this chapter! Bye! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 _Previously on Complete Opposites_

 _"Natsu, I h-haven't known you for v-very long and I-I don't know much about you, a-and you don't know m-much about me." Hearing her say this he started feeling a bit sad as he guessed what her answer was."H-however, I would l-like for us t-to get to know each other more. M-my answer is...y-yes, I would b-be very happy if I were your g-girlfriend." She mumble the last word but he still heard it. Natsu ran to Lucy and picked her up in a hug then swung her around in the air. They both laughed and were happier than they ever were before._ _  
_ ___

After Lucy agreed to become Natsu's girlfriend, they had gone back to Lucy's house to get to know each other better. On the walk there, they both felt really awkward and hadn't talked at all. Natsu didn't know what to do, so when an ice cream cart caught his eye, he jumped on the opportunity. Suddenly, Natsu ran away from his new girlfriend. Lucy was quite confused by the pink haired boys actions and just stood in the middle of the park. As her eyes followed Natsu, she finally understood what was happening when she saw him run towards the ice cream cart.

On his way back two ice cream cones were visible, one strawberry and the other chocolate with a red substance drizzled over the top. When he reached Lucy he held out the strawberry one to her."Here, I didn't know what flavor you like, so I just got you strawberry." He had on his usual childish grin. Lucy couldn't help but smile at his kindness.

She took the ice cream and gave him a warm smile."Thank you. A-actually I love s-strawberry. B-by the way, what did y-you get?" She was honestly curious as to what the red liquid on his ice cream was.

"What? This?" He lifted his cone a bit as he jerked his head in it's direction. When Lucy nodded he decided he'd tell her something about him."I love spicy foods. So, I always put hot sauce on everything. For example, my ice cream is chocolate with hot sauce drizzled over the top. Want to try a bit?" He smirked when she blushed at the thought of sharing ice cream.

Timidly she nodded, and when he held it out for her she took a very small taste but enough to get the hot sauce and chocolate together."It's surprisingly good."

Hearing this another smirk appeared on his face."Wanna share the rest with me?" She blushed again but this time even harder. As response she simply turned and walked away from him. He chuckled a bit and ran to catch up with her."Luuuce. Why not? Don't want to share with your _boyfriend?"_ At the word boyfriend, he made sure to bend down and whisper it in her ear.

She yelped and jumped back a bit at the sudden closeness."W-w-w-why did you do that?!"

"I felt like it." He walked away with a grin plastered across his face. Without realizing it, Natsu had gotten quite a ways ahead of her.

Sighing, she just hurried to catch up with him. The rest of the walk home was mostly Natsu teasing Lucy and making her blush and him smirking and grinning.

~Lucy's House~

They were both seated on the sofa facing towards each other, ready to start asking questions at any shared an awkward stare for a couple moments, not knowing who was going to ask the first question. Natsu was the first to look away, only to start staring at the ceiling with his fingures on his chin, making a weird "thinking" position.

Suddenly, he looked back at Lucy and had small smile."What was your mom like? I heard from Laxus that she died protecting you." When he saw her saddened face, he immediately regretted asking the question."You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. Sorry for bringing her up."

Lucy just shook her head."No it's fine. She was really a beautiful women. I was always told I look just like her. She was really forgiving, I never saw her mad. I was always told if a person is truly sorry for what they've done that it is best to forgive them, that they deserve a second chance, other wise they might dwell on the past and might repeat their mistakes." She smiled a small smile thinking of her mother."Intelligence was also a wonderful trait she had."

A satisfied sigh left Natsu's mouth as he looked back up at the ceiling."See, I never knew my mother. I was told she died right after I was born. Then my father died in a robbery. Wrong place wrong time I guess." He laughed, but Lucy could tell it was humorless."I was in foster care for a while, going from place to place. That is until I came to Igneel's house. He raised me as if I was as if I was his own child. Then one day seven years ago, he just disappeared and never came back." By now Lucy was in tears. Realizing this, Natsu started freaking out."Whoa! Why are you crying?!"

Lucy just tried wiping the tears away, but it was useless, they just kept flowing."B-because, I never you had s-such a sad childhood." She got out between sniffles.

"You don't have to cry about it. Besides, if that didn't happen I wouldn't have met you, now would I?" Seeing his smile made Lucy stop crying and start smiling. Satisfied he got her tears to stop, he bent down and lightly kissed her on the forehead. After a yawn escaped him, he decided to check what time it was."It's already nine. I should probably go home since we have school in the morning." Having received a simple nod as a reply, he let himself out of the house.

Deciding it would be best to head off to sleep, she moved to her room and changed into her pjs, but when she finally got in bed she couldn't sleep. She was to busy thinking about all the stuff that happened between her and Natsu. By the time she fell asleep, it was two hours until she had to get up and ready for school.

~Next Morning(School Hallway Before First Class)~

Natsu was groggily walking to his locker, having had the same problem as Lucy except not getting any sleep, when he ran into someone. Realizing it was Gray he decided to just ignore him since he was too tired to fight. However, Gray was walking with Juvia and she wanted to know about what happened between him and her friend."Ne, Natsu-san," When he turned and looked at her she continued."did things go well between you and Lucy-san?" Seeing the grin that appeared on his face, she started jumping, clapping, and squealing all at the same time.

Erza and Jellal came around a bend in the halls and when they saw Juvia became curious."What's going on? Why is Juvia so happy" Erza's voice brought all eyes to her.

Gray was the first to respond."Looks like flame brain here, finally got himself a girlfriend."

Patting him on the back indicating that he did good, Erza walked off to class. Jellal, however, stayed just a little longer."Take care of her. You have no idea how much you'll regret it if you guys break up, believe me." At first Natsu was confused on how Jellal would know what it would feel like, then he remembered. Jellal used to be really possessive over Erza and ended up hurting one of her friends really badly. Erza didn't talk to him for half a year, it must have really killed him.

While he was remembering what happened to Jellal and Erza the bell rung and he ended up rushing to first class. He made it just as the tardy bell rung. The teacher motioned for him to take his seat. Luckily for him his seat is right next to Lucy's. As he sat down, he noticed that she was staring at him, then being the guy he is, decided to wink.

The wink was enough to pull Lucy out of her daze and blushed when she thought of everyone finding out about their new relationship. Then it occurred to her, did Natsu tell anyone yet? Needing to find out if their relationship was already found out, she leaned over toward Natsu."N-Natsu?" She had to whisper so that the teacher wouldn't hear her.

"Yeah?"

"D-does anyone know about us...y-you know..."

Natsu chuckled hearing her being embarrassed about the word itself."Yeah. Juvia asked me about it before class and Gray was walking with her so he heard and Erza and Jellal came around a corner and saw Juvia freaking out in excitement and then they found out so now only Gajeel and Levy don't know."

Lucy's eyes widened and she just straitened back up in her seat. Seeing her actions, Natsu began to worry thinking he had done something wrong. That is until he saw the deep blush across her face, he just grinned like an idiot.

The entire class started paying attention though when they heard something interesting."On Monday the entire class will be going on a trip to the beach for the entire week." At mention of the beach, everyone started getting really excited."The principal thought it would be a good idea to take a relaxing trip before the big exams." Then with the reminder of the exams, the people who never do very well started quieting down.

Natsu noticed how Lucy didn't seem very excited."Hey Luce, aren't you excited for the beach?"

She smiled bit and softly shook her head."Not r-really. I don't have a s-swimsuit anyway, I'll just stay on t-the beach and watch everyone, m-maybe I'll get to read." Hearing this caused Natsu to frown.

"I'll see if the other girls will take you shopping. Maybe they can come along, too."

Confused and curious she decided to ask."W-who are 'those two'?"

He turned toward her and smiled."My childhood friends. They became homeschooled a few years ago. They're names are Lisanna and Mirajane. They also have a brother named Elfman. They're the Strauss sibling."

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to post. I'm really lazy. I didn't know what I should do for this chapter so I set up a trip and am putting in the Strauss siblings since I realized I hadn't put them in yet. Please review and tell me what I should fix and what I could improve on. Also feel free to pm me, even if it's just for something like to say "hi". I will try to post the next chapter quickly. Until then, bye!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 _Previously on Complete Opposites_

 _Natsu noticed how Lucy didn't seem very excited."Hey Luce, aren't you excited for the beach?"_

 _She smiled bit and softly shook her head."Not r-really. I don't have a s-swimsuit anyway, I'll just stay on t-the beach and watch everyone, m-maybe I'll get to read." Hearing this caused Natsu to frown._

 _"I'll see if the other girls will take you shopping. Maybe they can come along, too."_

 _Confused and curious she decided to ask."W-who are 'those two'?"_

 _He turned toward her and smiled."My childhood friends who became home schooled a few years ago. They're names are Lisanna and Mirajane. They also have a brother named Elfman. They're the Strauss sibling."_ _  
_ ___

Five girls were outside a changing room, all lined up, for someone to come out. If you were to go down the row, their hair colors were, scarlet, blue, white, white, blue. They were all around the same age, beautiful, and around the same height, except the one on the end who was the only short one.

When the curtain moved a bit, they could all tell that Lucy was done."G-guys, I don't kn-know about this one." As she walked out, quite slowly and with a blush across her face, they saw what she was wearing and all were satisfied. Lucy was wearing a white bikini with pink tropical flowers. It really didn't hide much and the poor girl was trying quite hard to cover as much as she could.

Erza was the first to talk."Lucy, you look beautiful. I think that she should get this one."

"Lu-chan! You're so pretty!" Levy then leaned over towards her to whisper in her ear."And I'm sure Natsu will love it." At the end Lucy saw the smaller girl wiggle her eyebrows a bit. Noticing the blonde's blush darken she started laughing.

Lucy then turned towards the two white haired girls who were Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss."W-what do you guys think? Should I g-get it?" Suddenly there was a flash. Once her eyes focused again she saw that Lisanna had her cell phone out and it looked like she was texting someone."What are you doing?"

The girl looked up from her phone and smiled."Oh, I just sent Natsu a picture of you in the swimsuit. He's probably sending a reply right now." Lucy's eyes widened in half horror half embarrassment."He replied. He said "Lookin' good as always". He is so weird but it's true, you do look really good in that."

Lucy turned and ran back into the changing room. The rest of the girls giggled until they heard her talking to them."I-I'll get this one, so can we please go now?" The girls just giggled again before agreeing.

~With the guys of Fairy Tail(While Lucy was still trying on swimsuits)~

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal were in Gajeel's living room. Gajeel has no parents and his foster parent disappeared the same day as Natsu's. Gray and Natsu were playing Mortal Combat and screaming quite loudly about how one was going to beat the other. Jellal was leaning against the bottom of the couch reading comic books and Gajeel was laying on it, listening to music on his phone with ear buds, while watching the two idiots play.

Gray won the match and started bragging which caused a fight to start. Jellal was about to stop them, since he almost hot hit by flying objects and bossy parts several times, when Natsu got a text. The fight having ended, Gajeel, Jellal, and Gray went back to what they were doing. Natsu, however, saw that it was Lisanna and figured they were done shopping, what he didn't expect was to find a picture of Lucy in a bikini. He didn't realize he was blushing until Gajeel was kind enough to point it out and tell everyone.

Gray was laughing so much he was rolling on the ground and clutching his stomach."Dude, seriously?!" He managed to get only these two words out in between laughs.

Jellal was also laughing but it was only noticeable because of the quiet noises he was making and he was shaking from holding in the laughter. Natsu started to blush even more from embarrassment. Suddenly, he held up his phone with the picture of Lucy on it."Who could keep from blushing even a little bit after seeing this picture?"

The three of them had no reaction at all. Of course they wouldn't react to it, they have their own girlfriends. Gajeel stood up and laid back down on the couch."You have to think about the obvious dude. We have girlfriends too, and Levy looks the best in a swimsuit anyway."

Jellal and Gray then went back to where they were too."Ha, that's funny. We all know the truth." Gray then started a new game and gestured for Natsu to come over.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jellal asked.

Gray had a 'really' look."Oh, nothing. Just saying, Juvia looks better than the rest of the girls in a swimsuit."

"Yeah, right. If you compare Erza's curves to both Levy and Juvia's, then you can see how you guys are wrong."

"Lucy definitely is best in a swimsuit or in regular clothes." Natsu was about to leave the room for the kitchen to get food, when three hands grabbed him and dragged him onto the couch. When he looked up to ask what they were doing, except he saw something really scary. The looks he was receiving from the three other boys was terrifying. A fight between them lasted four hours, by that time they had all ran out of things to say about their girlfriends. They also had to stop because all their girlfriends came back from shopping and they didn't want to get scolded.

~Boarding the bus to go to the beach~

"Luce, come on. You have to hurry up or else we won't be able to go. Luce! The bus is waiting!" Lucy was getting books from the library to read on the trip, but the rest of the grade was already on the bus. Natsu was there with her and it was his job to bring Lucy to the bus, and so far, it wasn't working. She already had five books in her arms and was still trying to find more books."How many books can you read in a week?!"

Lucy was starting to become irritated. She didn't want Natsu to be there while she was picking out her books, it takes her longer than usual to choose with someone watching what she was going to be reading. She doesn't want to pick something too mature but she also didn't want to pick something to young. Lucy likes sci-fi but she still prefers romance."I can go through at least three books a day. I guess I could go to a library there though. I could also read on my phone if I can't get a book while we're there." Natsu sighed in relief. They were finally going to be able to leave."Just wait a little while longer, I have to go check these books out. It'll take about two minutes. Then we can get on the bus and go to the beach." His sigh of relief turned into a sigh of patience. They were going to be able to leave but it'll take about two minutes.

After a fight with the librarian about Lucy taking school books on a trip to the beach with the possibility of them being ruined, they finally got on the bus and on their way to the beach. The bus ride was long and chaotic, many fights broke out between Natsu and Gray for no reason, and Gajeel always got involved one way or another. In other words, for Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Erza the ride was horrible. By the time they got to their destination, all four girls had major headaches. The boys did too, but that was because Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray kept fighting and Jellal tried to stop Erza before she killed the others.

Everyone except Lucy was already in their swimsuits to when they were told they could swim once they got there, almost everyone was already stripped down to their swimsuits and in the water. Lucy, however, was still at the bus, in shock at how fast everyone can be. Preoccupied trying to choose a book to read, she didn't notice when Natsu came up behind her. Suddenly he picked her up bridal style and started running towards the beach.

"N-Natsu?! What are you doing?! Put me down!" In her struggle to break free of his hold, she accidentally punched Natsu in the face, which caused him to almost drop her.

"Luce, stop squirming. You'll get hurt if you don't stop." The fear of pain was the only thing that got her to just lie in his arms.

Though, the fear of pain did not stop the embarrassment she felt. Her face was bright red. When Natsu ran in the direction of Fairy Tail her face was red from ear to ear. Being carried by Natsu was embarrassing enough, but now her friends are going to see them too. The only good thing she thought would come out of going over there was finally being put down. When they reached their friends, she was surprised to find that Natsu had no intention of letting her go.

"Hey guys. Let's go swimming. It's really hot out and I wanna cool off." Natsu looked down at his girlfriend and grinned evilly. She was terrified at the thought of not knowing what he was planning.

After looking at each other, the group said yes to swimming."Wait, but Lu-chan, you aren't wearing your swimsuit yet are you?" Everyone then turned to look at said girl.

"N-no, I'm not, but you guys can go ahead, I wanted to relax and read on the beach anyway." Once again, everyone looked at one another. Lucy wasn't going to be given a decision on whether she was going swimming or not.

Seeing Natsu step closer to her, she knew this wasn't going to end well for her."Why don't you go change into your swimsuit, Luce? Unless..." A smile appeared and he leaned down t whisper in her ear. "You need me to help you change?" Her blush immediately reappeared and she grabbed her swimsuit and ran to the bathrooms to change.

A bit worried, Juvia decided to ask for the rest of the group."What did Natsu-san say to Lucy-san?"

Natsu looked over his shoulder and smirked."That's a secret." He then started walking towards the bathrooms to wait for Lucy.

After about five minutes in the bathroom Lucy came out. She had gotten changed in about two minutes but stood there debating if she should wrap her towel around her or if she should just run out and into the water. When Natsu finally saw her come out, she had her towel securely wrapped around her covering from her shoulder to her knees.

"Luce, what are you doing?"

She yelped in surprise."N-N-N-N-Natsu. I didn't know you were there. My swimsuit is a little revealing so I'm trying to cover what I can." She was about to walk away when Natsu grabbed her arm, taking her towel in the process."Natsu, give that back."

Natsu had the towel above his head so it was out of reach. Lucy was jumping trying to grab the towel back, resulting in many people staring at her. He noticed this and became angry when he heard a couple guys saying how she was hot. What he didn't know was Lucy could also hear a bunch of girls saying the same thing about him and how she couldn't possibly be his girlfriend. Suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the water where everyone was waiting.

"Hey guys, what took so long? We were starting to think that you two left for the hotel we're staying at." Gajeel laughed when he saw Lucy's face go bright red, but was less amused when Levy hit him in the back of his head."What was that for shrimp?"

Levy did not look pleased by what he had said."Why would you say that to Lu-chan? Sure that might be like Natsu but definitely not Lu-chan." Now Levy was full on pouting. She walked away and Gajeel followed her trying to apologize.

They all stopped talking when they heard someone calling them."Guys, we're gonna play volleyball, want to join?" They all accepted immediately and were running towards the beach when Natsu noticed Lucy hadn't moved.

Natsu walked back towards where Lucy was."Luce, aren't you going to play? We're all going."

"No, I'm terrible at volleyball and I don't want to drag you down." She was starting to swim away when she was lifted up and being carried to shore."Why do you keep picking me up and dragging me everywhere?! Natsu! Put me down!"

Again she knew she had no choice. This was going to be a long and tiresome trip for Lucy Heartfilia.

 **It's finally done! The idea for the volleyball game come from my boyfriend who also watches Fairy Tail and I'm so happy he supports my weird story. I have a question, do I need to put a disclaimer in the beginning of my chapters or am I fine without it? Please answer me in the comments or pm me. Until next time. Bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**_

 _Previously on Complete Opposites_

 _Natsu walked back towards where Lucy was."Luce, aren't you going to play? We're all going."_

 _"No, I'm terrible at volleyball and I don't want to drag you down." She was starting to swim away when she was lifted up and being carried to shore."Why do you keep picking me up and dragging me everywhere?! Natsu! Put me down!"_

 _Again she knew she had no choice. This was going to be a long and tiresome trip for Lucy Heartfilia._ _  
_ ___

Lucy was finally put down but before she could run away to keep from playing, Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders and had a tight grip on her knowing what she was planning to do. A sigh escaped her lips, having realized there was no way of escaping this she relaxed causing Natsu to loosen his grip a little but not enough for her to run off. A giant crowd was forming, there was about the same amount of boys as there was girls. They were there because four well built, good looking guys and four beautiful girls and as a bonus three of them were quite curvy. What everyone in the crowd didn't know was they were all dating and the person they were dating was right next to them.

Some of the girls who were there for Natsu realized that he had his arm around Lucy and became very jealous. A couple of girls even decided to confront her about it later when she wasn't with Natsu. Suddenly, Natsu began to feel Lucy tremble and thought it was from the volleyball game."Hey Luce, if you really don't want to play its fine, we can go back in the water." Lucy just gave him a confused look."You're trembling. If it's not from the game, what is it?" She said nothing and just walked a short distance away from him. He became quite worried as to what was wrong.

For the volleyball game, the group of eight decided to all play at once, having two couples on each team. The teams were; Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, and Erza on one side, and Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy on the other. They decided that the team that lost would do whatever the other team said for a whole day. Neither team wanted to lose out of fear for the other team's demands.

When they heard the signal for them to begin the match, serious faces were seen on everyone besides Levy and Juvia, who were terrible at sports. Gajeel started off with the ball, sending it over by where Natsu was. The game went smoothly with only a few arguments between Natsu and Gray or Natsu and Gajeel. Though something really surprising was found out by everyone watching and playing, Lucy was amazing at volleyball. Natsu was curious about why she didn't want to play when she was so good at it but only got a shrug in response. **((A/N Sorry about not really talking about the match but I don't really know enough about volleyball to explain everything that happened))**

By the time everyone got done at the beach it was time for dinner. Fairy Tail was walking back towards the hotel the grade was staying at, when suddenly Natsu grabbed the other three guys and started whispering to them. The girls in shock at how fast he pulled them away just stared at them blankly. Once they were done with their group huddle, they stood up and an evil grin appeared on all of their faces.

Suddenly Natsu ran over to Lucy and started dragging her away into town. The rest of the girls just deadpanned hearing her screaming at Natsu to let her go and to at least tell her where they were going.

"I-Is Lu-chan going to be all right?" Levy asked a little worried. Gajeel just put his arm on her head and did his signature.

"Gihi. She gonna be fine, trust me." With that said all the guys started walking towards the hotel laughing. This just caused the girls to worry even more.

~With Natsu and Lucy~

When Natsu finally stopped and let go of her hand, Lucy was bent down with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Standing up straight, she read the name of where they were and her eyes widened in shock. Natsu had taken her to a restaurant called 8 Island. Lucky for her she had put on some clothes instead of being in just her swimsuit. She was wearing a baby blue strapples sundress that went to just above her knees, on her chest were ruffles and the dress tied in the back. This place was known for their cheesecake. She'll have to bring Erza here sometime.

When they a waiter saw them and lead them to a booth in the back corner and handed them their menus. While handing Lucy hers they made eye contact and she blushed, not used to looking people in the eye. The waiter thought she was blushing because of his looks which caused him to smirk. Before he walked away, Lucy stole a glance at his face then his name tag which read Sting.

Sting had messy blonde hair that was a little shorter than Natsu's, beautiful blue eyes, an earring on his left ear, and a scar above his right eyebrow. He was by no means ugly, but Lucy felt a little scared of him and not just because she's not used to people.

Soon a waitress came who looked like she didn't want to be there, she then saw Natsu's face and her mood instantly looked better."So, is there anything you'd like to drink, good lookin'?" She asked looking at Natsu.

"I'll have a coke. What did you want Luce?" Said girl was about to order her drink when the waitress walked away."Did she think you didn't want anything?" Natsu asked as dense as ever.

Lucy knew what she was doing and didn't like it."No, she knew I wanted a drink. She's just pretending I'm not here." When he gave her a confused look she sighed."She likes you and not me. It's always going to be like this isn't it?" Lucy started to pout.

Natsu realized what was happening."Awww, is Luce jealous?" He teased. Lucy turned bright red and started to pout even more."You look so cute when you're jealous and even cuter when you pout." Her blush darkened and she looked away.

Just then the waitress came back with his coke. She set it in front of Natsu and gave a him a smirk. She then looked at Lucy and glared at her, her smirk reappeared. The waitress, Minerva her name tag said, turned towards Natsu again, bent down so her boobs were basically all he could see, put her hand on his shoulder, and started whispering in his ear."If you need anything be sure to call me over strait away."

Lucy couldn't take anymore. Suddenly she stood up and smiled at Natsu."Please excuse me. I need to use the lady's room." Minerva got half of what she wanted, the other half still needed a bit of work.

~With Sting~

Sting had witnessed everything that Minverva did to the guy with the gay hair. He also saw the blonde get up and head towards the restroom. It was time he made his move. Minerva would have her friend busy, so this was the perfect time.

When Lucy came out of the bathroom, she was suddenly pinned against the wall. Opening her eyes, she realized it was the waiter who showed them to their table, Sting. She tried to get out of his grasp to run away but he was too strong, he didn't even flinch at her attempt."Who was that you were with? The guy with the gay hair color."

"He-he's my b-boyfriend. Why?" She was trembling, Natsu was the only person she'd ever been this close with before and that was when he would either pick her up or hug her.

An evil smirk appeared on Sting's face as he peeked over at their table. She was scared of what he was going to say next."Well, your _boyfriend_ looks like he's enjoying his time with Minerva over there."

Hoping it wasn't what she was imagining, Lucy dared a glance at Natsu and Minerva. Lucy stood frozen at what she saw, she couldn't see Natsu's face but it was quite obvious they were kissing. Tears started to fall down Lucy's face and onto the carpet of the restaurant. Sting was about to pull her into a hug to "comfort" her, when she suddenly started walking over to the table.

When Lucy got there They had stopped kissing and Natsu was staring wide eyed at Lucy's tear stained face."Luce, I can expla-" He was suddenly cut off by Lucy slapping him hard across the face, gathering the attention of everyone in the place. She then grabbed her things and ran out the doors.

~With Lucy~

Lucy didn't know where she was running to and she didn't care, all she knew was that she didn't want to be near the person who had hurt her. The person who she had let into her heart, the person who she thought loved her. She realized she was the only one who felt any love. He only wanted to toy with her emotions, and once he had her right where he wanted her, he crushed her.

Feeling sand under her as she fell, she finally noticed she was on the beach. Starting to cry while just sitting at the beach, Lucy heard her name being called. Looking around to see where it was coming from she saw Natsu running towards her. He was the last person on earth she wanted to see right now so she got up and started to run again, but she wasn't fast enough.

Natsu had already caught her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Lucy was clawing and pulling at his hands, leaving scratched and cuts with her fingernails that started to bleed a little. She only stopped when she felt drops of water on her back and Natsu start to shake."L-Luce, I'm so sorry. She k-kissed me. I was in shock so I c-couldn't push her off. I-if I could go back and prevent that from happening I would, b-but I can't. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Luce, please." Natsu was crying with his head buried in the crook of her neck.

Lucy was crying even harder at how hard he was trying to get her back. She wanted to turn around and hug him saying that she forgave him, but she didn't want to risk getting hurt again. The options were spinning in her head, she was so confused. She did what seemed like the best idea."Natsu, I forgive you," Her back was still facing him but she could tell that he was relieved to hear those three little words. "but I don't know if I'll be able to say this again."

Relieved that she forgave him, Natsu was also confused by what she said last."What do you mean? You won't have to say this again. There won't be another time for you to say it." He was about to turn her to face him when she started speaking again.

"That's where you're wrong. There will be another time when a girl goes after you, when she won't care that you have a girlfriend and it won't matter who your girlfriend is. As long as you have your nice personality or even just your good looks, girls will always go after you. What will I do when the same thing happens that happened in 8 Island? We won't be able to go back to how we were every time. One of these times I won't be your girlfriend anymore because I can't take it. If you can't learn how to control your fangirls you are going to lose me." In the middle of her little speech Lucy had turned around and was staring him in the eyes.

Natsu was shocked that Lucy had thought of all this. He didn't know how to respond, all he could do was stare at her with wide eyes.

 **Sorry for all the drama in this chapter. I probably got a little carried away with this. anyway please review and tell me if you liked it. If you would like, you can give me an idea for the next chapter. If you do want me to use your idea please leave a review or pm me. Until next time. Bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the super long wait! I couldn't use my computer for a while and I've been caught up in stuff like sports and I've also been a bit lazy. For all of this, I'm so sorry, but now here's a chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 _Previously on Complete Opposites_

 _"That's where you're wrong. There will be another time when a girl goes after you, when she won't care that you have a girlfriend and it won't matter who your girlfriend is. As long as you have your nice personality or even just your good looks, girls will always go after you. What will I do when the same thing happens that happened in 8 Island? We won't be able to go back to how we were every time. One of these times I won't be your girlfriend anymore because I can't take it. If you can't learn how to control your fan girls you are going to lose me." In the middle of her little speech Lucy had turned around and was staring him in the eyes._

 _Natsu was shocked that Lucy had thought of all this. He didn't know how to respond, all he could do was stare at her with wide eyes._  
 ___

~When Natsu took Lucy to dinner~

The rest of the grade was having dinner in this big party room. Everyone of Fairy Tail were all seated at one end of the table, Levy nest to Gejeel, Erza next to Jellal, and Juvia next to Gray. They were all talking happily when a few girls came up to Jellal, none of them noticed Angel snuck in between the girls.

"Um, excuse me? Jellal-kun?" When Jellal turned and smiled at them they continued."Do you know where Lucy-san is? We need to talk to her."

Jellal then turned and looked at the rest of the group."I think Lucy got sick so Natsu went with her to take care of her. I'll call her and tell her that you're looking for her." Jellal called her but before he said anything he shut his phone."Sorry girls, she's not answering her phone. How about I call Natsu." Before they could stop him, Natsu had already answered.

"Hey, a couple girls need to talk to Lucy is she still sick?" When they were in their little huddle, Natsu had said that if anyone asks where they were to say Lucy got sick. Jellal heard Natsu yell for Lucy to wait. Worried about what was going on, the blue haired man excused himself and walked into the hall. When he knew he was alone he tried to talk again."Natsu, what's wrong with Lucy? Did something happen on your date?"

It sounded like Natsu had stopped running for a second."This waitress at the place I took Luce to kissed me and she saw, slapped me, and ran. I'm trying to find her right now." Jellal could tell he had been running for a while because he was out of breath, and that guy's stamina is amazing.

"Where are you now? I can try and help you look."

The person on the other end of the call was about to answer when he spotted a blonde sitting on the beach, in what looked like what Lucy was wearing."I think I found her. If its not her, then I'll call you and we might be able to quickly." As soon as that was said, Jellal heard the line go dead as Natsu hung up on him.

Walking back in, he walked over to Erza whispered something in her ear, and they both went out to the hallway. When they thought that they were out of hearing range, they started going over what happened to Natsu and Lucy.

"So Natsu was seen by Lucy kissing a waitress, and ran out of the place crying?" Jellal nodded."I can't believe that asshole!" Erza started mumbling about how she was going to beat Natsu until he starts oozing rainbow blood.

Trying to calm her down, Jellal corrected her on one small detail."Well, according to Natsu, the waitress kissed him and he was to shocked to move." This caused Erza's anger to lessen. They talked about what they were going to do with the situation at hand for 10 more minutes before they decided that they would head back. What they hadn't realized the entire time was a certain white haired girl listening to their whole conversation.

Angel, who had been spying on Jellal and Erza, was now going over everything she heard. Oh, how the Oracion Seis was going to love this. After everyone hears about this, no one will ever talk to Natsu again and Lucy will be their toy once more.

As Angel was thinking, the group of Fairy Tail had managed to slip past her and was nowhere in sight. Grumbling, the white haired girl decided that she would wait until morning to tell her friends and walked off to bed.

~With Fairy Tail~

The group of six was walking around the streets trying to find their two friends that had some troubles earlier in the night. The males had led the three girls to the 8Island, where Natsu had told them he was taking Lucy. They had decided to go in and ask the employees if they saw which direction the fighting couple had ran. The incident would most likely still be fresh in their minds considering it sounded like Lucy had caused quite the scene and it had only happened what seemed to be about twenty minutes ago.

Going in, they first decided to talk to a waitress with dark blue hair, who happened to be Minerva. Erza was the first to talk when they reached her."Excuse me miss," she continued when Minerva turned to face her."Do you remember a girl with blonde hair and a boy with pink spiky hair, both in their late teens? They were both in here about twenty minutes ago. The girl ended up slapping him and the boy ran after her."

Something seemed to finally click for the waitress when Erza mentioned Natsu getting slapped and chasing her."Ah yes, I do remember them. Why do you ask?" Minerva started getting angry at the memory and Erza couldn't figure out why.

Pushing it aside for the moment, the scarlet haired female decided to go on."Well, do you happen to remember what direction they ran? If you do and you would tell us we would be so thankful."Everyone started nodding and smiling all at the same time.

"How would I know? I stopped paying attention to him when he ran after her and left me." She then turned her head to walk away and started mumbling something but Erza still heard her."And after I went through all the trouble of getting that bitch to leave so I could kiss him, too. He doesn't know what he just ran away from."

This caused Erza to snap. The air around the two females seemed to get thick and it became hard to breath for the rest of Fairy Tail. Jellal was the first to realize that something was wrong Erza. Cautiously, he approached his girlfriend. Placing a hand on her shoulder he got her attention."Erza, what's wrong?"

Her bangs covered her eyes, keeping what she was feeling hidden from her friends. Erza didn't know what to do. She felt over whelming rage toward the one who caused all of this, but she also knew that if she did something to her that it would affect her school. What could she do? Without thinking she did the only thing that felt right.

Walking towards the waitress, the scarlet haired girl put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. What she did next surprised everyone. After Minerva turned to face Erza, a fist connected with her face. Minerva stumbled back and fell the force of the punch too much for her to stay on her feet.

Suddenly two waiters ran over. The one to her right, had black hair, red eyes, and a scar going across the bridge of his nose. The other was Sting. Everyone knew of Sting the playboy, and the supposed strongest in all of Fiore.

Sting turned to Fairy Tail with a fierce glare. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Anyone could tell that they didn't want anything to do with Minerva, by the way that they never touched her and never looked her in the eyes.

Erza was still as pissed off as ever. How could someone do something as pitiful as making out with someone's boyfriend? The thought is just sad, but it made Erza even angrier."You bitch. Trying to steal someone's boyfriend is low enough, but to even go as far as to kiss him. You're just lucky that I need to go after my friends. Oh wait, it's because of you that they ran out of here and now we have no idea where they are." Each word was laced with venom.

Her friends had never seen her so angry before and they didn't know she would go as far as to punch a complete stranger. Jellal was as surprised as the others, but after hearing what Erza had said, he wanted to attack her too. Controlling his rage, the blue haired man simply gave her one last look and then turned. Truthfully, everyone in the place had heard what Erza said and they were all furious with Minerva. The group did exactly what Jellal had done and walked out.

By the time they had left, Minerva was still on the ground. If looks could kill she wouldn't have died a quick death. The looks that she received from Fairy Tail, said that if they could help it, she would die very slowly and painfully. Minerva was absolutely afraid for her life.

Rogue was furious with Minerva, but when he turned to walk away with Sting, he noticed that his best friend was pale and sweating. "Sting, what's wrong?"

Sting turned and gave his friend a look that told him everything. Rogue's eyes went wide. "Sting, please tell me you didn't." The blonde stayed silent, giving the response that wasn't wanted. Rogue turned his head away, not believing that his friend could do something so stupid. "What exactly did you do?"

Sting just kept shaking his head. When Erza asked the question again, he came back to his senses and spoke. "I thought that since Minerva was going to get pinkie…that I could get the blonde. We do this all the time. She gets the guy and I get the girl. If we can get them to split so easily then they shouldn't have been together in the first place. When we're tired of the people we have or we find new people, we dump the old ones and start new. It was going to be like any other time…but this time the blonde didn't go with me. She went over to Minerva and pinkie and you know the rest."

Everyone, besides Minerva and Sting, was shocked. How can they do something like that so casually and frequently? It just wasn't right. Rogue was furious. He was about to take Sting outside and give him the beating that Fairy Tail didn't, however, before he could, the manager came out of his office.

The manager of 8Island was named Jiemma, he also happened to be Minerva's father. "What happened here?!" He then looked at Minerva and became enraged. "Who marked my daughter's face?!" No one spoke a word. "WHO?!"

Terrified of the large man, someone answered. "I-it was Fairy Tail! They're a group of kids from my school! We're all here on a school trip."

"Where can I find Fairy Tail?"

"We're staying at the Hills Hotel. You can find them there."

Jiemma was about to leave when Rogue stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me and get back to work!"

The black haired male didn't do what he was told. Instead, he shoved the man back and punched him in the face. "This doesn't concern you." With that said, he grabbed the arms of Sting and Minerva, and walked out the employee exit.

It was clear what was happening, but no one bothered to try and save either of them as they both deserved everything that Rogue was doing to them. Jiemma was in shock as he sat on the floor, his face swelling where he had been hit. Not knowing what to do, he just sat there. Soon he had had enough.

Jiemma got up, went into his office, packed his stuff quickly into boxes, and walked back into the restaurant. "I quit!" After saying this, he walked out the door, not even bothering to get his daughter.

Soon after, Rogue walked back into the place, Sting and Minerva stumbling in behind him. Things were going to become a lot different now that Jiemma was gone.

 **So, how was it? I'm really sorry it took me two months to update. I'm really bad with updating. I was also writing all my chapter directly onto the site, so I lost chapter one through five. I ended up having to copy and paste them. Luckily I saved the rest before they got removed. Anyway, enough of my excuses. Until next time. Bye bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Someone asked me if I could take a break from Natsu and Lucy, and someone else said that they wanted Rogue to kill Sting, so that's what I did for the last chapter(I didn't want to really kill off Sting so that's the best I could do for their request). After I posted chapter ten, I got someone else say that they just want to hear about Natsu and Lucy. I'm going to try and make everyone happy but please bear with me. If you want to read about one specific couple then please tell me and I'll do my very best to make that happen. I'll try to make the happen in one chapter but if I get requests for several people and the requests are to hear about one couple each then you're going to have to wait until the nest chapter, sorry. I know that I'm most likely getting full of myself thinking that I'm going to have a bunch of people request for things, but if that actually happens I am going to be so happy that I'm going to die, but like I said I'm just getting full of myself.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 _Previously on Complete Opposites_

Jiemma got up, went into his office, packed his stuff quickly into boxes, and walked back into the restaurant. "I quit!" After saying this, he walked out the door, not even bothering to get his daughter.

Soon after, Rogue walked back into the place, Sting and Minerva stumbling in behind him. Things were going to become a lot different now that Jiemma was gone.  
_

Natsu and Lucy were found walking back to the hotel by their group of sweaty and out of breath friends. Before the group was able to approach the couple, something caught their attention, Lucy was far ahead of Natsu and the pink haired boy was being very quiet and that caused the group to worry even more.

Juvia was about to walk up to Natsu and ask him what was wrong, when a strong and familiar arm wrapped around her waist successfully stopping her. Looking towards the source of the arm, Juvia saw Gray shaking his head, silently telling her not to bother them.

Without talking or making any sound, Fairy Tail walked back to the hotel where everyone was staying.

~Time Skip~

One question was in everyone's mind as Fairy Tail arrived at the hotel, what happened to them? Several of them looked depressed and the rest looked to be deep in thought. Everyone knew that the best thing any of them could do is not to talk to them at the moment. Even Angel knew that bullying Lucy right now would not do any good for either of them.

Cobra was sitting on the lobby with the rest of the people in the Oracion Seis when he saw Angel walking up to him. Having made eye contact with the intended person, Angel jerked her head in the direction of the elevators signaling to meet in her room, they needed to discuss something important. She then looked towards the rest in the group. That was saying that she also needed the rest to come too.

When they reached the room assigned to Angel, Cobra knocked three times, and after hearing a faint voice call for them to come in, he opened the door to find the room empty. Taken aback, he decided to call her name and was hoping for a reply, to prove to himself that he wasn't going crazy and just hearing things. To his relief, a voice told them that she was in the bathroom doing her makeup.

Cobra stood leaning against the doorway of the bathroom, while Hoteye, Racer, and Michelle were standing behind him in the bedroom. Cobra spoke first, "What did you need to talk about that's so important that we can't talk about it down there." Neither him nor Angel were looking at each other. The other felt as though they should leave, because the moment was that of a couple's.

Being the oblivious girl she is, Michelle asked what the three were thinking. "Did you guys want us to leave so you can be alone? We wouldn't want to interrupt a couple's time together." She said with an innocent face, not even realizing the size of the mistake she just made.

Racer and Hoteye gave Michelle looks of disbelief, she gave them an innocent look in return. Worried for the poor girl, Racer looked towards the "couple" to see how scary their faces were, but to everyone's surprise, the two had bright red blushes adorning their faces.

Angel was now looking at the wall on the side that wasn't at. Cobra was glaring at Michelle but the blush was still there and still very noticeable. Racer walked out of view from the others, and had to keep from laughing out loud. Despite Racer's attempt to his laughing hidden, Cobra's hearing was so good that he heard everything that was going on even down stairs.

"Racer, if you keep laughing I'm going to kill you in your sleep." The growling man then turned towards the still oblivious Michelle. "Michelle, Angel and I are not a couple and be sure not to make such a stupid mistake again. Something like Angel and I going out could never start dating. Now stop being stupid and let's hear what Angel had to say." Cobra then looked back at Angel waiting for her to start talking or agree to what he said.

What Cobra turned to see took the breath out of him. Angel was furious, not at Michelle or at Racer, but at him and he didn't know why, then it hit him. Did she want to start dating? Did she like him?

Cobra was about to ask, when Angel cut him off by walking past him and sat down on the bed. "So I called all of you up here because I want to form a plan to make sure that Lucy Heartfilia never steps foot in Magnolia High ever again. She was our toy and toys can't just walk away from us, we need to throw our toy away because it's now broken. " The smirk that formed on her face even scared Hoteye and Racer. "Her entire world revolves around Natsu and Fairy Tail."

Hoteye cautiously spoke to inform her on some information he heard recently. "She also has an older brother who just came back into town last week. Apparently he disappeared for quite some time and before he disappeared they were really close."

This caused the white haired girl to laugh. "I can see it now. Her brother comes back from his long and mysterious disappearance, and suddenly he gets a girlfriend and he doesn't want to hang out with his little sister anymore leaving her with no family once again."

The plan was perfect thought Cobra, so why did something not seem right? "Wait, who's his girlfriend going to be?"

Angel then turned to him with a glare. "Of course it's going to be me. He won't be able to leave me alone after he hears about how a girl in my school named Lucy Heartfilia always bullies me. Nothing can go wrong once he finds out that his precious little sister is actually the one bullying others and has been lying to him about it all along." If Cobra says that they would never be able to go out then she'll just find someone else, someone better and he won't be able to do anything about it.

~With Lucy~

The Blonde girl was lying her bed, staring at the ceiling. All of the lights were off in the room, the only way anyone could see anything was from the moonlight coming through the window. Her eyes were puffy and red, indicating that she had been crying. If her puffy red eyes weren't enough proof, tear tracks were also visible, every now and then a new tear would fall and follow the track of the one before that.

Lucy could hear everyone outside of her room laughing and having fun, she wished she could be like that at the moment. However, the pain was too much for her to even be able to fake a smile like she usually would, so, not wanting to worry her friends, she told them that she wasn't feeling well and locked herself in her room. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially not Natsu. If Natsu were to see her like this, she wouldn't be able to hold back all the tears that she had building up for the past hour. The tears that had already leaked were just a tiny portion of the real amount she had.

Natsu was the cause of all this pain she was feeling. If she had never met Natsu in the first place, then none of this would have ever happened. The pain she felt from the bullies were nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. Lucy knew that if her not meeting Natsu meant that someone else would have to feel this in her place, she would always choose to be in this position.

The girl never heard the knock on her door or the person calling her name, she was too lost in thought and regret. The person then tried to open her door and only then did she come back to reality. Lucy didn't know who it was but she was still distracted, so she didn't even look through the peep hole on her door and just opened it, only to find Natsu looking down at her with shocked wide eyes.

The boy standing in her doorway had never seen her looking so…sick. She was pale and her eyes were red and puffier than he'd ever seen anyone's eyes look like. To add to that, she was shaking as if struggling to hold herself up.

Natsu didn't need to ask her why she looked like this, he already knew that it was because of him. Even after she forgave him he still felt really guilty, but after seeing her in this state, his guilt was crushing him. If he had just told the stupid waitress to leave when she sat down with him, or even just requested a different waitress when she had first been rude to Lucy then none of this would have happened. All of this was his fault and he could never fix what had happened, the damage had been done.

The both of them just stood in the doorway, staring at each other, finding themselves at a loss for words. Lucy wanted to ask for him to leave, but she also wanted him to stay so that she could make sure that he actually didn't want the kiss to happen, that he wasn't one of the stupid popular playboys. She had encountered quite a few who wanted to know that they were able to even get a shy nerd like her to fall for them. Sadly for them, she refused to like anyone like that.

Without a word being spoken, Natsu walked past her and sat down on her bed, not even making eye contact with Lucy. No one dared to speak, fearing that if they did, they would say the wrong thing and ruin everything they had built up in the short amount of time they had know each other, and they had built up a lot.

After about ten minutes, Lucy couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Were you telling me the truth? Or were you just lying to me so I wouldn't leave you like every popular guy I've ever met. They all just want me to prove that they can get anybody. I don't want that, and I never have. If that's all you wanted from me then you should just leave." As she finished her last sentence, she brought her hand up behind her and pointed towards the door.

Her small speech had left Natsu sitting there looking at her like she had grown three heads. Finally he got up and walked over to her, still no words left his mouth. He just walked up to her and abruptly, he pulled her into his arms in an embrace.

Realizing what he was doing, Lucy tried to push him away, not wanting to be that close to the person who had caused her pain. However, each time she pushed, he held her tighter and tighter. She wanted him to leave, for her never to see his face ever again, but at the same time she didn't. At the same time, she wanted for him to hold her as close as he could and never let her go, for the to be alone together for the rest of their lives, so that no one could ever steal him away from her like the waitress had tried to do today.

"I'm never going to do that to you. If anyone ever tries to do that to you again I will personally beat the shit out of them, even if you break up with me. You will be the one to break up with me if you ever want our relationship to end because as long as you let me I'll love you. Even if you do break up with me, I will always love you and no one will ever be able to end my love for you." Gently, he pushed her back, enough so that he could look at her face. "I might be in a completely different continent than you but I will still love you. Do you understand that?" His face was serious. There was no sign of hesitation when he spoke and she knew he wasn't lying.

Lucy finally made eye contact with Natsu and didn't let go. Natsu suddenly became blurry as tears clouded her vision. All of the tears she had been holding back up until this point had finally been able to come out. Streams of never ending tears ran down her face, but Natsu knew that they were tears of joy.

The moment was that of in a movie, the atmosphere was just right, and she was standing, crying out of happiness in his arms. So he did what he's been wanting to do for a long time. He kissed her.

 **Hey guys! I've been meaning to finish this for a while but I just hadn't gotten around to it. I'm really sorry about my update timing for all of these chapters. Oh and a reminder that if you want to read about anything specific in future chapters to leave a review or pm me and I will add it in either the next chapter or the one after that. So I will try to have chapter twelve up soon but in the mean time I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! Bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Happy New Years! Sorry that I'm updating this story only once a month and one of my New Year's resolutions was to update sooner so that's what I'm going to be trying to do. I also haven't gotten to write much lately because I've just been going through a lot of stuff and I've been kinda depressed lately but I'm back and I'm going to try even harder for this new year.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 _Previously on Complete Opposites_

 _Lucy finally made eye contact with Natsu and didn't let go. Natsu suddenly became blurry as tears clouded her vision. All of the tears she had been holding back up until this point had finally been able to come out. Streams of never ending tears ran down her face, but Natsu knew that they were tears of joy._

 _The moment was that of in a movie, the atmosphere was just right, and she was standing, crying out of happiness in his arms. So he did what he's been wanting to do for a long time. He kissed her.  
__

She couldn't understand what was happening. Was Natsu actually kissing her? Even thought they were dating, Natsu never seemed like he was interested in kissing her. Sure she always kind of wanted him to, but now that he was, she had no idea what to do. So, she just stood there, not moving, with wide eyes.

After a few more seconds, Natsu pulled away, seeming completely fine. However, once he saw a blush across Lucy's face, the pink haired male instantly realized what he had done. A bright red blush spread across his face, even coloring his ears. Now that he had done that, what did he do?

The two of them stood in front of each other for a while, doing nothing but fidgeting with their hands and/or feet. Growing tired, Lucy yawned subconsciously, quickly catching herself, blushing again. Her blush deepened when she heard him chuckle. "So, do you want me to leave so that you can go to bed?" He said. "I mean, it is pretty late already."

Natsu started walking towards the door, assuming that she wanted to sleep. Suddenly, small arms wrapped around him from behind, stopping his movements. "Please don't go yet. I don't want to be alone." Her arms tightened around his waist. "Please stay at least until I fall asleep. Please."

Lucy's grip around him was gently pulled loose as Natsu turned around to look at his girlfriend, a kind smile on his face. "I'll stay as long as you want me to. Whether that be for a couple more hours, or until you fall asleep." After the words left his mouth, he bent down and placed a warm kiss on her forehead.

The couple then walked over to the bed so that Lucy could sleep. Once Lucy was settled under the covers, Natsu laid next to Lucy. He softly pet her hair as she gradually became more tired.

"Natsu," Lucy said, cutting through the silence.

"Yes Lucy?" He quietly replied.

"I love you." With that said, she finally fell asleep.

Hearing this put a warm smile on Natsu's face. He bent down close to her head and whispered in her ear. "I love you, too." Placing another kiss to her head, he fell asleep next to his girlfriend.

~The Next Day~

The bright morning light shined in her eyes, causing her to wake up a bit irritated. The blonde was about to get off of the bed, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist stopped her. Fear came over her. Who was in her bed?! Slowly she turned around to see a mop of pink hair.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, relaxing back into the bed now that she knew who it was. Then she realized the other problem, how was she supposed to get off of the bed without waking him up? Slowly and gently, she tried to pull his arms off of her. However, Natsu's grip just tightened.

The girl was about to try again when a voice surprised her still. "You know, you're very cute when you're sleeping. It's also adorable when you talk in your sleep." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy blushed once again. 'How long has he been awake? More importantly, what was she saying in her sleep?!'She began to panic. "N-Natsu? T-two questions. How long have you been awake?"

Natsu thought for a couple seconds. "Hmmmm. I guess, about twenty minutes."

Lucy's blush deepened. "Okay, and what was I saying in my sleep?" To be honest, She was scared about what his answer might be.

This time, her boyfriend just smiled evilly and began to quietly laugh. "Oh, nothing really." She started to calm down, but she knew that that wasn't all of it. "You were just calling my name, and even told me you loved me."

Lucy had officially died of embarrassment. How could she do that? She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but failed once again. Giving up, she just laid there, looking at the clock now and then.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Lu-chan? Are you okay? It's already noon and you haven't come out of your room. We also haven't seen Natsu around either. Are you still mad at him?"

Natsu then finally let go of Lucy. As they both stood up and made their way towards the door, he pulled Lucy, causing her to face him, and gave her a quick kiss before reaching to open the door, surprising levy and Erza who was also there but never said anything. "Luce is fine. We were talking all night, and both of us accidentally fell asleep around one on the morning, so she was sleeping until and hour and a half ago. She is also not mad at me anymore."

After Natsu explained everything, he walked past Erza and Levy and made his way to his room, which was down the hall. The two stunned girls just turned back to Lucy. "Lucy, we came wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us?" Erza had calmed down enough to ask Lucy.

The blonde then perked up quickly. "Yeah, just let me get changed and grab my bag." She then turned back into the room and started to gather clothes and other things.

~In the Town~

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. I want to go into this shop next" Cried Levy, pointing at another clothing store. Lucy and Erza just giggled at their friend's excitement. They were about to enter the store, when Lucy's wrist was suddenly grabbed causing her to gasp out of surprise.

Erza and Levy heard her gasp and turned to see what was going on. What they found was someone familiar holding onto Lucy's wrist. It was Rogue. Rogue from 8Island. Lucy, however, had no idea who it was, so she started to freak out. "U-um, I don't know who you are, s-so could you please l-let go of me."

Realizing how Lucy was reacting, he let go immediately. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that I saw you, and I know about what happened last night, I was a waiter there and Sting's best friend. I wanted to say that I am so terribly sorry about it and that I have taken care of Minerva and Sting. The manager also left so I have become the new manager and things are going to be much different now. So please, tonight I will be holding a party for your school and I would be very happy if you appeared. Also, if you show up tonight, Sting and Minerva will be apologizing in person."

Lucy didn't know what to say. When she finally understood everything he had said, she smiled at him and gave a small giggle. "I would be glad to attend the party and you have no need to apologize. I am certain that you will do an amazing job being the manager if you act like this normally. I will be informing Natsu of this and he will be attending as well, even if I have to drag him there by his scarf. I look forward to the party, later." Lucy walked away with a wave, entering the store with her two friends.

Neither of her friends knew that she came from a rich family, so they were both surprised that she could talk to formally so easily. Knowing what they were thinking about, Lucy decided to explain, to give an answer to their question. "Before I moved to Magnolia, I was part of a very rich family. I had everything, loving parents, a caring older brother, enough money to buy dozens of islands, cute outfits, everything. By the time I was ten, I was required to know how to accept invitations to stuff like parties, and I balls, and banquets. So is it kind of habit to speak like that when I get invited to things. Sorry if it's weird."

"No, Lu-chan, it's not weird I actually think that it's kind of awesome. I wish I could talk like that normally. I can't wait for the party tonight though. Let's buy some new outfits for it." Levy said cheerfully.

The three girls walked further into the store and started shopping once more. They were going to look their best for their boyfriends, and even find something for Juvia who couldn't go with them. Tonight was going to be a blast.

 **Hey everyone! I am so surprised and I just can't believe that I have so many people who like my story and I am extremely grateful to all of you. I am sorry that I haven't updated on a month and I'm also sorry that if my story isn't going the way you want it to but I'm trying my best. Until next time! Bye bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Previously on Complete Opposites_

 _The three girls walked further into the store and started shopping once more. They were going to look their best for their boyfriends, and even find something for Juvia who couldn't go with them. Tonight was going to be a blast.  
__

Lucy, Erza, and Levy had finally got back from shopping. They were now in Jellal's room, with the rest of Fairy Tail. It was time to tell them about the party.

Everyone was talking and making a lot of noise, but silence settled over the room when they heard a shout from Levy. "Hey, everyone! There's something you have to hear." She opened her mouth to state what she wanted, but no words came out. "Uh…Err…Lucy wants to tell you guys something." The little bluenette quickly ran behind Erza to hide from their gazes.

Hesitantly, Lucy started to explain. "The entire grade has been invited to a party tonight. The party is being held by the workers at 8Island." Before Lucy could say anything else, protests and grumbles were heard throughout the room. "And we are going. Right girls?" She looked over at the two who were with her when she got the invitation. The two nodded, and the looks on their faces showed that no one was going to be getting out of this party.

"Why do you want to go when you were the one that they hurt the most. Even though they didn't hurt you physically, it must have been really impacting. I mean, they fuckin' kissed your boyfriend." Gray was really mad, but no one, not even Juvia, could complain with the way he was acting because everyone was feeling the same way. Lucy was like a little sister to him, and when he heard that someone had hurt her, he was ready to go on a killing spree.

"Yeah Bunny girl, I would think that you would be the one most against this."

Without speaking, Natsu walked up to stand next to his girlfriend. He didn't look at her, as his bangs were casting a shadow over his eyes. Slowly, he gently grabbed Lucy's shoulders and finally met her gaze. "Luce, are you sure you want to go?" She gave a quick nod with a small smile to reassure him. After a couple of seconds, he returned her smile. "Alright, I guess we're going to that party tonight."

~Time Skip (Two Hours Before the Party)~

"Angel!" Called a voice from the bathroom. The voice belonged to none other than Cobra. "Angel! How the hell do you expect me to wear these! They're feel three sizes too small!" The Oracion Seis was also invited, of course, so they were getting ready to go early as they had stuff to talk about before they left. Angel had bought something for Cobra to wear, and he was having a bit of trouble getting it on.

A sigh escaped the white haired girl's lips. "C'mon Cobra, stop being such a wimp and put them on! It isn't that hard. I mean, they're just skinny jeans. I wear the all the time and I get them on just fine."

This caused him to become even more irritated. "I'm not a chick! I can't even get these damn things on, and then if I have to button them…let's just say that it isn't going to be happening."

Grumbles could be heard from the bathroom, as he was still attempting to get them on. Angel was laughing at his struggles, when suddenly, fabric was audibly ripping. "Oh, you better have not ripped those! They weren't cheap, and if they're now ruined I'm gonna whoop your ass!"

She quickly made her way to the bathroom and, without thinking, flung the door open. Only to find Cobra standing there with no pants on, as he had taken them off to hide the rip as quickly as he could. Instantly, Angel's face became bright red and she turned around and slammed the door closed. "S-s-s-sorry. I wasn't thinking and I-I just kinda walked in. Anyways, you c-can just wear your regular clothes. I think I'm gonna go grab a drink and some fresh air." And Cobra was left alone in the hotel room, stunned at her reaction.

~Time Skip (At the Party)~

It was amazing and everyone was having so much fun, even Gray. Minerva and Sting apologized to Natsu and Lucy just as Rogue said they would and there were no hard feelings between any of them, though Minerva was still pouting that Natsu ran after Lucy instead of staying with her.

Lucy really wasn't being her usual shy self, instead, she was being so carefree. She was dancing to almost every song, but when a certain song came on, she got really excited. The song was You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring. When it started, she sang along with it.

" _Show me how to lie_

 _You're getting better all the time_

 _And turning all against one_

 _Is an art that's hard to teach_

 _Another clever word_

 _Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

 _And as you step back into line_

 _A mob jumps to their feet"_

Lucy was amazing, she could sing really well, and she knew every word to the song.

" _Now dance, fucker, dance_

 _Man, he never had a chance_

 _And no one even knew_

 _It was really only you"_

Natsu knew the chorus, so he joined in at that part.

" _And now you steal him away_

 _Take him out today_

 _Nice work you did_

 _You're gonna go far, kid_

 _With a thousand lies_

 _And a good disguise_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives"

Natsu had to stop, leaving Lucy alone to sing again.

" _Slowly out of line_

 _And drifting closer in your sights_

 _So play it out I'm wide awake_

 _It's a scene about me_

 _There something in your way_

 _And now someone is gonna pay_

 _And if you can't get what you want_

 _Well it's because of me"_

They both smiled as they could sing together again.

" _Now dance, fucker dance_

 _Man, I never had a chance_

 _And no one even knew_

 _It was really only you_

 _And now you'll lead the way_

 _Show the light day_

 _Nice work you did_

 _You're gonna go far, kid_

 _Trust, deceived!_

 _With a thousand lies_

 _And a good disguise_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _When you walk away_

 _Nothing more to say_

 _See the lightning in your eyes_

 _See 'em running for their lives"_

Everyone was watching them.

" _Now dance, fucker, dance_

 _He never had a chance_

 _And no one even knew_

 _It was really only you_

 _So dance, fucker, dance_

 _I never had a chance_

 _It was really only you"_

They were having so much fun that they didn't even realize anything around them. Like how everyone had formed a circle around them, or how people were whistling and cheering.

" _With a thousand lies_

 _And a good disguise_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _When you walk away_

 _Nothing more to say_

 _See the lightning in your eyes_

 _See 'em running for their lives"_

Now that the song was almost over, they hoped that another song that they knew would be on next. This was way too much fun to want to stop.

" _Clever alibis_

 _Lord of the flies_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _Hit 'em right between the eyes_

 _When you walk away_

 _Nothing more to say_

 _See the lightning in your eyes_

 _See 'em running for their lives"_

Sadly, it was now over. Natsu and Lucy were about to go sit down, when another song they knew started. This time, the song was Kryptonite by Three Doors Down.

Natsu was the one who sang for most of the song. Lucy just mostly dance and sang here and there, even though she knew the entire thing again.

For the rest of the night, only songs they knew played. They danced and sang to Walls by All Time Low, I'm Not Okay By My Chemical Romance, Still Into You, Ignorance, and Emergency by Paramore. Though, after that, the party ended.

However, afterwards, Fairy Tail ran down to the beach and danced and sang some more. They played the songs off of Lucy's phone, such as King for a Day by Pierce The Veil ft. Kellin Quinn, and a bunch of Pierce The Veil and Sleeping With Sirens, and even some more My Chemical Romance. No one expected Lucy to listen to that kind of music, but then it was good and Natsu also seemed to know the songs.

 **Wow, it has been less than a month and I have a chapter done. Sorry about all of the songs and a lot of you might not like the songs, but I love these bands and songs. If any of you listen or listened to these and like them HIGH FIVE, even if you don't like them HIGH FIVE. To be honest, I didn't even really listen to these bands and songs a lot because of family troubles, but a couple of months ago I just kinda thought 'You know what, fuck it' and went ahead. So here I am now listening to the songs and bands I love. Sorry about going on for so long. Until next time! Bye bye!**


End file.
